Reach For Me
by GirlAnchronism
Summary: The slayers never shared that special dream and the mayor won, Faith now has everything she's ever wanted or does she? This is far from done and I am VERY new at this so please be easy on me. It contains BuffyFaith
1. Default Chapter

~Once again I emphasize the fact that I am new at writing fan fic, but I would definitly love constructive criticism and well even destructive criticism (cant be too picky) This is just the beginning of hopefully a medium long series.  
  
What if the mayor did win?....  
  
Intro:  
  
It had been a little over 2 years after the last graduation Sunnydale ever had. Faith had awoken from her coma 3 months after the moyor took his demonic form. Faith finally got what she wanted, or atleast she thought she had. She was treated like royalty, feared among all humans and demons alike. All humans were enslaved, well except for her. She was the second most powerful being on the earth, the mayor being the most powerful ofcourse. Everyone knew her name and feared it.  
  
The mayor or "The Ruler" as he's known now gave Faith everything she could ever ask for. Faith had over 50 personal slaves that she had hand picked herself that stay in the castles dungeons. The slaves she had werent labor slaves, but slaves purely for her pleasure. Other then the bizarre sex antics they were forced to perform, they had to do little work. And compared to the slaves that live outside the castle they were fed extremely well. Although Faith was extremely strict, she only tortured 3 of her slaves. Which all had remakable resemblance to some former scoobies; Willow, Xander, and Angel.  
  
Ch. 1  
  
Today was a special day. It was Faith's 18th birthday and everyone brought her gifts. She sat in her lounge studying a beautiful battle axe one of the nobles had given her. She had everything she had ever wanted, well except for a certain blonde. She shook her head trying to rid the invading thoughts, the blonde was long gone as with the rest of the scoobies. But she couldn't fill the hollow feeling as if a peice of her was missing. Sinking into depression she reminded herself that it was her birthday and she'd be damned if she didnt enjoy it. And after all she still could look forward to The Ruler's gift to her, which was always unimaginable. Last year he gave her immortality, which she was now considering if it were a good thing.  
  
The doors to the lounge suddenly opened and four vampire guards walked in. Two of the vampires were dragging something or someone that was covered in a red velvet blanket. Another one of the vampires was putting a video in the VCR of the lounge's tv. The fourth vampire walked up to Faith with a smirk on his face.  
  
"As you know The Ruler is a very busy man, so he gave us this tape that will explain your gift"  
  
"Cool" she replied not showing them too much interest, but inside she was jumping up and down becoming increasingly more impatient. All the vampires were looking at her as if expecting something.  
  
"What the hell are you waiting for? Play the damn tape" Faith snapped. She couldnt stand how stupid these vampires the mayor hired were.  
  
The vampire infront of her turned around and motioned for the two vamps to bring forward whatever or whoever that was hidden by the blanket. The figure stumbled and Faith caught a glance of a human ankle. *Damn not another slave, I think 50 is enough. Oh maybe boss got me my own personal wicca!* The figure was brought infront of Faith.  
  
"Kneel!"  
  
One of the vamps instructed, before the figure could comply he struck the figure on the back forcing the figure to kneel. The vamp by the tv pressed play and a large snake like demon appeared. Which Faith now recognized as The Ruler. As The Ruler began to speak she saw out of the corner of her eye the hidden figure shaking and heard what sounded like soft sobs.  
  
"Hello Faith, hope you got some new goodies" The Ruler smiles.  
  
"Im sorry that I couldn't be there but you know what ruling the world is like. Well dont think I forgot about you! I got you a gift that no one has ever possessed."  
  
The Ruler pauses, "I got you a slayer" His grin widens showing his hundred jagged razor teeth.  
  
"When I found her she was very beaten up and seemed like the only human survivor. I couldn't decide what to do with her. Then I thought you might find some use for her. Now don't worry we have trained her for over a year to know her place and what her jobs may consist of. Nothing to good for my Faith."  
  
Faith couldn't feel her whole body, her eyes slowly wandered back to the figure. The Ruler was still talking but seemed to be somewhere far off in the distance. Faith shook her head, she didn't know how to feel. Then she heard The Ruler say "Immortal".  
  
"Yes Faith I made her immortal, you can play with her as long as you want and dont worry it was a slightly different spell then the ones we used. Her wounds will not heal instantly like ourselves and the pain she feels is the same as when she was mortal. But don't worry if you don't like your new toy, I can take the spell off. She should be very obediant" he laughs "torturing someone for two years seems to do that to them. Happy Birthday Faith."  
  
The tv went blank, the vampire nearest to it ejected the tape and turned the tv off. All the vampires turned to Faith who seemed lost in thought.  
  
"Get out!" Faith shouted at the vampires who all seemed to freeze at the sudden outburst.  
  
"Get out!GetOut!GETOUT!"  
  
All five vampres scrambled to the door not wanting to see how vicious Faith really is. The room was now empty and quiet. Faith slowly walked over to the figure hidden under the blanket. She reached out with shaky hands and pulled the blanket slowly off the slayer. What she saw made her gasp. It really was B. Buffy had her head bowed and she had cuts and bruises all over her body. Not to mention dry blood that seemed to be everywhere.  
  
"B..Buffy?" Faith whispered. Buffy slowly lifted her head. Faith had no idea how to feel.... 


	2. Ch 2

~*Hey thanks for the reviews, they're wicked motivating. Please please please keep giving me reviews... damn i think im addicted. Anyway heres Ch.2  
  
Buffy continued to stare up, not knowing what to do and trying to prepare herself for whatever was to come next. Faith's mind had thoughts flying around at such a speed she became light headed and fell to her knees. Mirroring the position Buffy was in.  
  
Buffy quickly bowed her head, staring back at the floor and berating herself for staring. *Look at the floor like a good slave speak when only asked a question* she kept repeating to herself mentally.  
  
Faith was mesmerized by the blonde infront of her and could feel tears trying to escape. But she didn't care, the only thing she had ever truly wanted was just given to her.   
  
With a shaky hand she tipped Buffy's chin up so she was forced to look at her. Faith was taken away by the beauty Buffy still possessed. *Only B could still be beautiful after all that shit*   
  
The shaking of the blonde pulled Faith out of her thoughts. She leaned back resting on her heals. Buffy's head slumped back down as if admitting defeat.   
  
Buffy suddenly looked so small and fragile. As if one small touch could break the once invincible slayer.  
  
"Buffy?" the brunette whispered.  
  
On receiving no reply she tried again a little louder.  
  
"B? Buffy?"  
  
Again receiving no reply, Faith felt a familiar anger building up. *So B still thinks she's better then me* She roughly grabbed Buffy's jaw forcing her once again to look at her in the eyes.  
  
"Hey B?! Anyone home?!"  
  
She asked with her voice raising and her annoyance showing. *Shit, she was asking you if Buffy was your name, idiot! idiot! * The blonde opened her mouth and with some added effort spoke.  
  
"Yes...I think"  
  
The blonde tried frantically to remember what people used to call her before she was captured.  
  
Faith was confused, the words seemed to be a smart ass comment but when Buffy had said them she seemed fearful.  
  
"What?"  
  
Faith asked, not knowing what to think. The door suddenly opened with three vamps walking in.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt Faith but Gadrin needs to see you."  
  
Faith let out a frustrated sigh and nodded.  
  
"Watch her" She said as she left the room. The three vampires grinned evilly to each other.   
  
Faith walked at a fast pace down the hall way, angy that this couldn't wait. When she reached Gadrin's office she opened the door, the thought of knocking never even passing her mind. Gadrin peered up from his desk to see a very agitated slayer on his hands.  
  
"Ah Faith, good to see you"  
  
He reached out his hand politely to offer a hand shake. Faith looked down at Gadrin's hand, disinterest and disgust written across her face. Realizing the brunette wasn't going to return the gesture he pulled his hand back awkwardly.  
  
"So Faith, get anything nice for your birthday?"  
  
He tried again. Faith let out a frustrated sigh.  
  
"Yeah, I got everything I wanted... now what was it you wanted to see me about that couldn't wait?!" She snapped.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry if I interrupted something"  
  
Faith glared at him, gritting her teeth hoping he'd get to the point already. Seeing Faith's expression he quickly added, "Just wondering if you'll be making an appearance at the party tonight?"  
  
"Urgh!! Yea sure whatever!"   
  
"Remember its at eight and it's a formal party so guests will be expected to bring a slave, of course you don't have to, only if you want to"  
  
He babbled nervously. Faith raised her hand signaling him to stop.  
  
"Ok. I'll be there"  
  
With that she left the office and speed walked her way down the hall to her lounge. Seeing the large door closed she frowned. *That's weird I don't remember shutting it...* Sudden panic raced through Faith as she tried to reassure herself she was just being paranoid.   
  
She reached for the door nob and when met with resistance swore.  
  
"What the fuck?!" She screamed.  
  
Her panic came back and she began pounding on the door, knowing that it was useless because the door was specially made to withstand the force of any demon. She could hear movement coming form the other side of the door.  
  
"Open the fucking door!!!" She screamed.  
  
She could feel tears coming to her eyes as the prospect of losing Buffy when she had just gotten her was terrifying.   
  
The door suddenly opened, seeing a nervous vampire Faith grabbed him by the neck and raised him a good foot of the ground.   
  
She looked behind him to find the other two vamps standing infront of Buffy who was huddled in the corner shaking.   
  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"  
  
The vampires looked at each other nervously. She couldn't stand it any longer and quickly snapped the vampires neck she was holding. Pulling out a stake she always kept handy from her boot she staked him quickly. As she advanced on the other two vampires they raised their hands nervously.  
  
"Faith... it was nothing"  
  
He glanced to the other vampire.  
  
"Yea Faith... we didn't hurt her, besides you never minded us playing with your other slaves"  
  
Faith lunged at him. Realizing his mistake all to late he felt the stake enter his heart. Seeing the two other vampires be dusted the third vamp made a mad dash for the door.   
  
Faith turned around quickly and threw the stake with perfect accuracy and smiled seeing him dust.  
  
Then quickly scowled, pissed that she had three new dust piles in her lounge, she turned around back towards the blonde. All her anger seeped away seeing Buffy huddled and shaking. She walked slowly over and kneeled infront of Buffy. She gently reached out her hand and stroked Buffy's cheek.  
  
"Hey, shh. Their gone. It's ok"  
  
Surprised at herself for being so gentle she leaned back and looked Buffy over. Coming to a decision she slowly wrapped her arms around the small blonde and lifted her up into her arms.  
  
"Shh B, its ok. We're just going to go take a bath"  
  
With that she smiled and kissed the top of Buffy's head and headed to the bathroom. 


	3. Ch 3

~Wow sry everyone for the huge wait for the update but while visiting with my family I managed to lose my privlidges to the computer (aka grounded, just trying to save my 22 year old ego). lol well now I'm back home in good ole boston and back on the computer. Heres Ch.3 enjoy *cough* wouldn't mind some reviews *cough*  
  
Faith slowly walked into the bathroom carrying a shaking Buffy in her arms with ease *God you gotta love slayer strength*. She kicked the door behind them.  
  
Gently she leaned over and set her down on the white tile floor. Brushing a stray piece of blonde hair from Buffy's face she bent down and kissed her softly on the head.  
  
"Just gonna get the bath ready, ok B?"  
  
She left the blonde's side and moved over to the bathroom's large tub. Adjusting the temperature to a soothing warmth. She walked back over to Buffy and sat down leaning her back against the wall.  
  
"B, come here" She said softly, and smiled when she saw the blonde make her way over. When Buffy was in reach she gently pulled her onto her lap. Pulling her even closer she wrapped her arms around the blonde's body.   
  
Letting out a content sigh she leaned her head back against the wall and watched as the bath tub gradually begun to fill. She realized that for the first time in way too long, she was actually happy.   
  
Seeing that the bath was full she gave the blonde in her lap a gentle squeeze and lifted her up off her lap and onto the side of the bath tub before turning the water off.   
  
Looking at the rags Buffy was wearing she said,   
  
"We gotta get you out of this shit, B". She smiled at Buffy, "Maybe I'll get you some of that pastel shit you seem to like so much".  
  
Faith slowly peeled off the rags that covered Buffy's body, not entirely surprised to find new bruises, blood, and cuts. Still amazed that B's body was still beautiful, *Only B* she thought.   
  
She let her eyes travel lazily down Buffy's body. Starting at the blonde's well defined shoulders then down to her pert beautiful breasts. Angry that there were cuts and bruises marring the beautiful skin.  
  
Continuing her decent she saw Buffy's ribs and could easily count them individually. Her gaze fell lower to the blonde's still taut stomach seemingly even thinner then it ever used to be.   
  
Her gaze going even lower she looked at Buffy's soft blonde curls that held her womanhood. Dragging her eyes away from it, her eyes ran down longingly at Buffy's long slender legs. Ending the beautiful tour were her toes. *Damn even her toes are fucking cute*  
  
She hurriedly removed her own clothing and gently picked Buffy up into her arms and stepped into the warm water. Sitting down carefully with Buffy still in her arms she was overwhelmed with the feeling of Buffy naked in her lap. Soft silk like skin against her own lighting on fire anyplace it came in contact with.  
  
Reaching for a mesh bath sponge on the side of the bath, she dipped it into the warm water and slowly dragged it against Buffy's back. Washing away all the dry blood and anything else that was there.  
  
She continued this until Buffy's whole back was clean, she softly ran her hands down it, feeling the soft skin beneath her finger tips.  
  
Slowly moving Buffy off her lap she turned the blonde around so she was now facing her. Discarding the mesh sponge momentarily she cleaned Buffy's face with her hands gently. After she finished she smiled and whispered,   
  
"See knew you were there somewhere B"  
  
She frowned slightly noticing that Buffy's face seemed expressionless. Quickly reminding herself that she had Buffy and that was all that mattered.  
  
Picking back up the mesh sponge, she dipped it into the water and slowly ran it down Buffy's neck, then lower to her breasts. Making sure she took her time and to not miss anything.   
  
When she had completed it she once again placed her empty hand onto the now clean silky skin. She let her fingers roam over to her breasts feeling the soft flesh beneath them, upon reaching one of Buffy's perfect nipples she slowly ran her thumb over it stifling a moan when she felt it harden.  
  
Glancing up at the bathroom's clock on the wall she groaned seeing it was half past seven, and she still needed to get ready for the party.   
  
Quickly she cleaned Buffy's legs and arms purposely avoiding the juncture between the blonde's legs. *Way too much of a temptation*. She thought as she quickly lavered up her hands with shampoo and began to was Buffy's tangled hair.   
  
When finishing the task she lifted the now clean Buffy out of the tub with herself. Taking a second to look at the cleaned up blonde, she smiled Buffy looked so beautiful, she still had a lot of cuts and bruises but all the dirt and blood was gone.  
  
Reminding herself she was in a hurry she quickly found a white towel and dried Buffy off before wrapping her with it. Repeating the process with herself, she grabbed Buffy's hand and led her into her bedroom.  
  
"B, just sit here" she motioned to the bed "I'll be back in a second"  
  
Faith instructed, before disappearing through a door that seemed to be to a walk in closet, because clothes were soon seen flying out the open door.   
  
Faith angrily swore mumbling about how she could never find anything nice to wear. Finally Faith emerged from the closet now in a black dress showing off her impressive cleavage. In her hands were two dresses she had found that looked like they could fit Buffy. One red and one black, since she couldn't pick one she decided to let the blonde choose. Laying the red and black dresses on the bed next to Buffy she ask, "So B, which dress do you wanna wear tonight?"   
  
Buffy's eyes widened in obvious fear. 


	4. Ch 4

~Sry for the wait, hope you like this ch. (its kinda short...) ~  
  
*Shit, shit, what do I do?* Buffy thought frantically. She had never had to make a decision on her own for 2 years and the only choices she could make always had a possibility of a wrong choice, that would always, ALWAYS result in a punishment.   
  
Sensing Buffy's fear, she tried to make her self more clear, "B, it's ok. Just pick the dress you wanna wear."  
  
Still trying to think of which dress would be the correct choice. *Oh the black one, she's wearing a black dress. She must like the color!*. Reaching for the black dress then charging her mind. *Not the black one! Why would she want a slave looking like her!*. Reaching over to the red dress she stopped herself and let her hand float above it, trying to make sure it was the right choice. *I don't know what to do!* Tears of frustration and fear silently ran down the blonde's cheeks.  
  
Watching this all play out Faith gently took Buffy's hand into hers.  
  
"B...Buffy look at me"  
  
Buffy lifted her head but kept her eyes focused on an imaginary spot on the carpet.  
  
"Im up here, B"  
  
Buffy lifted her eyes to look into the dark brown pools the brunette's eyes held.  
  
"B, listen to me"  
  
Making sure the blonde was paying close attention she continued, "You can pick whichever dress you want. It. Does. Not. Matter. To. Me."  
  
Buffy furrowed her brow in confusion. *I can pick the one I want?* Bitting her lip hoping she hadn't heard wrong she reached out with a shaky hand and felt the fabric of the red one. The smooth fabric of the dress brought back a quick memory of trying on a dress when she was younger, shaking off the memory she reached her hand over to the black one. Feeling the slightly rougher texture beneath her fingertips, she returned her hand back to the red dress. She looked back up at the brunette that was waiting patiently.  
  
Faith smiled seeing Buffy make the decision.  
  
"Nice choice B, you'll look sexy as hell in it. Here babe stand up and I'll help you into it"  
  
Buffy stood up from the bed and let the towel drop. Faith looked at the blonde's body appreciatively before helping her slide into the dress.  
  
Faith backed up admiring how the dress seemed to be tight in all the right places. Looking over at the clock on the bed stand and seeing it was almost 8 she led Buffy back into the bathroom.  
  
"Lets see if we can do something about your hair", She said picking up a hair brush from the counter. She slowly brushed Buffy's hair and put it into a messy bun secured by a hair clasp.  
  
"You look good enough to eat B"  
  
She brushed her own hair quickly and picked up some make-up from the counter and leaned forward towards the mirror quickly applying a layer of dark make-up. When satisfied she grabbed Buffy's hand and led her through the bedroom and into the lounge. She picked up a pair of red high heels and gave them to Buffy to put on. Finding a black pair for herself she slipped them on. Making sure Buffy was ready she kissed her softly on the lips and took her gently by the hand and led her out the door.  
  
"Let's show them how to party B"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Still leading the blonde by the hand Faith opened the large double doors leading to the party. Inside the large room were hundreds of demons, vampires, and even humans that had taken advantage of the dramatic turn of events. All of which were dressed in fancy gowns and expensive tuxes. Continuing walking Faith tugged Buffy's hand to follow but when she didn't budge she turned around to find out what was up.  
  
Buffy's eyes had a far away look as a rush of memories forced their way into her mind. Memories of her friends that she loved at a similar event as the one before her. *What happened to my friends?* As she tried harder to remember what had happened, she noticed the room get darker and darker until all she saw was black then she fell.   
  
Faith caught her quickly as she fainted, very worried and confused at what had just happened. 


	5. Ch 5

Reach For Me, ch.5  
  
AUTHOR: Tab  
  
EMAIL: Girlanachronism911@hotmail.com  
  
RATING: R  
  
PAIRING: Buffy/Faith  
  
SUMMARY: Mayor won.....  
  
DISCLAIMER: Buffy,Faith,and the mayor all belong to Joss Whedon.  
  
FEEDBACK: Please I always love feedback doesnt matter what kind  
  
NOTES: I have no beta or anything and plus I'm new so sorry for the stupid mistakes and if it sucks  
  
~Holy cow, wow sorry for the wicked long wait for the update. My life's been a little crazy around here. But after getting acouple e-mails asking what was with the lack of updates I got my butt into gear and wrote up this chapter. Its short...like the rest and I apologize for it, but I have a short attention span so you gotta work with me.   
  
Ohh and reviews are always appreciated :)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
First thing Buffy noticed was the pounding headache that felt as if someone had taken a jack hammer to her skull, the next was that she was being held by strong arms. Feeling the embrace she had an urge to return to the slumber where the pain couldn't find her, but she forced herself to open her eyes. Opening them slowly not knowing what to expect she was shocked to find dark brown eyes looking back at her. It took her a moment to register who the brunette was. Realizing it was Faith she jerked her body away.   
  
*shit, shit, shit. What happened? Is she mad? What did I do?*  
  
Looking around frantically she realized she was back in Faith's bedroom on her bed.   
  
"Hey B, calm down. It's all right. You just fainted and the party."  
  
Seeing no change in Buffy's expression Faith continued, "Anyways there was this doc that was there and he said you'd be 5 by 5"  
  
Looking at Buffy warrily she asked, "You are ok B, aren't you?"   
  
The blonde swallowed and nodded.   
  
"B come here" Faith said missing the warmth of Buffy's body already. Buffy slowly crawled back over to Faith and allowed the brunette to pull her onto her lap. Faith kissed the top of Buffy's head.   
  
"You know you scared the shit out of me tonight" Faith wrapped her arms around the small blonde. "Dunno, what I'd do without you" Faith whispered closing her eyes and enjoying the close proximity of the other slayer.   
  
Buffy's mind was elsewhere. She still couldn't remember why she had fainted. She remembered walking into the room where the party was being held but not much after that. Suddenly it hit her like a load of bricks. Her friends... she could remember all of them barely and her mother she could remember her the most. What had happened to them? She searched her brain and started to get frustrated when she couldn't remember anything and barely make sense of the memories she did have.   
  
Without knowing, she let a tear escape. More tears seeped out from her eyes and she began to silently sob. Afraid she might upset the brunette she tried to stop the tears but only succeeded in making her body shake with fear of what might happen if caught crying.  
  
Feeling Buffy shake Faith opened her eyes to find a sobbing blonde. Not understanding what had caused the blonde to cry, she started to speak softly and reassuringly.  
  
"Hey B, it's ok. It was no big about the party. I mean me and formal wear don't exactly get along"  
  
Seeing Buffy's tears still flowing she felt her heart ache for her fellow slayer.  
  
"Come on B, shh its ok", she tightened her embrace and started to slowly rock back and forth.  
  
"Hey, come on don't cry. Shit B what's the matter?", she rubbed the blonde's back.  
  
"You can tell me, come on. What's the matter?"   
  
Buffy bit her lip trying to decide whether to ask the question that's been plaguing her mind. Feeling a little bit more confident from Faith's gentle reassurances she pulled away slightly and lifted her head to meet Faith's eyes.  
  
"What happened...to my friends?" Buffy's voice cracked at the end of her question her eyes filling with tears again, but she willed herself to keep eye contact with the brunette, wanting more then ever to know the answer.  
  
"I...Um...They..."  
  
Faith was at lose for words. * what the hell should I say? "Oh well remember when I sided with the mayor...you know the guy that had you tortured for over a year? Yea well anyways he either ate or tortured to death everyone you love, all because he wanted to make me happy."* Faith swallowed and took a shaky breath.  
  
"Um... I dunno B", her voice wavering. She pulled the blonde back against her and wrapped her arms almost protectively around the small blonde.  
  
"Do you...do you think they made it?", Buffy asked quietly not knowing if she wanted to know the answer.  
  
"I'm not sure, maybe", Faith said feeling guilt wash over her.   
  
Buffy relaxed a little apparently accepting Faith's answers. A knock jerked the two girls away from their thoughts. Buffy immediately got tense not used to being able to relax around others.  
  
Faith, glad she wouldn't have to answer anymore questions about the deceased scoobs, gently lifted Buffy from her lap and set her back down on the bed.  
  
"I'll be right back babe", She said as she got up to answer the door.  
  
TBC... 


	6. Sry

ok heres the problem I have no idea where Im going with this fic. I used have an idea but its all screwed up now, not to mention Im kinda new at this so Im having trouble with scenes that may come up. Mainly sex scenes, but I could do them if I knew where the story was going.  
  
Im really sorry for the readers and the reviewers that have taken their time to review but Im having a killer writers block and Im not sure Im even happy with the direction I took the story.  
  
If you have any ideas or suggestions PLEASE e-mail me at Girlanachronism911@hotmail.com   
  
I hate it when authors dont finish stories, thats why I feel so bad. So if I do update it sometime in the future, it'll be when Im more comitted and it wont be months in between updates more like a day or two. Right now I have some other fic ideas that Im really interested in. However I wont post these until I've written a good size chunk of the story, because for me its really hard to stay consistant with writing them.  
  
Sry again and feel free to e-mail me  
  
~Tab 


End file.
